Albanian - Italian War
The Town of Calabria, a town who was a part of the nation of Italy was only 2 days old when the mayor, JustAmit decided to go in a trip around the world and see how other people's towns look like, JustAmit arrived in Tirana, the capital of the Albanian nation, at first, JustAmit and the 3 Albanians who was online was nice to each other and there was no battle but after some hours when everybody was in the own town, the 3 Albanians arrived in Calabria, and there JustAmit and its citizens that if they won't join Albania or give Hampusk8 (the leader of Albania) 100 gold, a war will be declared, Soon enough JustAmit refused that is town will join Albania or will pay 100 gold to Albania, as the town was really loyal to the Italian nation who helped it a lot. that's how the first battle on Calabria has begun - the battle ended it a tie because the Albanians couldn't attack the Calabrians when they were in the town Chunks, but the Albanians have griefed a little one of the houses of Calabria and were warned by the mods. The second battle started in the morning of one day after the day of the declaration, there was a trap planned to be set but the Albanians came before it was built and the Italian army was offline at that time, this battle ended in a loss for the Calabrians, and JustAmit died, 2 people from the town of Fantasiym also helped the Calabrians as they took a shelter in the town when the Albanians came and refused JustAmit command to stay in the house - one of this people has died as well in the battle. the battle made the relations between the town of Fantasiym and Italy become better - and the mayor of Fantasiym (espatie1) became an ally to the mayor of Calabria. They also gave the embassy to the Kingdom of Italy. after the second battle, Calabria tried to join to Albania temporarily so JustAmit will to take his stuff again, and then leave the Albanian nation and join back to Italy, but after King Erwinning refused this plan because King Erwinning planned an attack to Albanians.JustAmit didn't join to Albanian's and lost his stuff forever. in the third battle,JustAmit and another citizen of Calabria (ThaBlue11) had God Armor, bought from Denmark, but the other citizen who was online in this time (riri2010) had only iron armor. the third battle happened in the same day as the second one, but this time Italy was ready, after ~10 minutes when the 3 Calabrians citizens hid in the second floor of the bank, Andrew_Cheedle, a ally of Calabria which is town also part of Italy, came to help, the Italians outnumbered the Albanians and they have escaped. but the battle didn't end yet - they came back after some time (2 players) and start to fight the 4 Italians, after a ~10 mins of fighting with no casualties, the Italian army arrived with much more help from another nations and towns, including espatie1. The Albanians had to retreat has the great army who attacked them was much more powerful than them and the third battle ended in Italian victory. for now, there weren't any other battles, and as the town of Calabria was disbanded (JustAmit didn't like the look of the town so he and his citizens decided to form another town called Sirte in Libya - which look much better) the Albanians said they don't want to fight anymore and they want peace. King Erwinning offered them to join the Kingdom of Italy but Albanian's refused this offer. This war triggered the collapsing of Albania. After a short time, Albania sold and replaced by Bosnia. Category:Wars